Cosquillas
by Niveneh
Summary: Si Logan se niega a algo, Dick sabe perfectamente cómo doblegar su voluntad. No hay nada que una buena sesión de cosquillas no doblegue.


**Cosquillas y sus consecuencias.**

**Personajes**Logan Echolls & Dick Casablancas.

**Spoilers:** Ninguno. Pre-series.

* * *

-¡Dejen de gritar, mierda¡Ya verás cuando venga papá, Logan!-

La amenaza de Trina llegaba desde su alcoba, en el primer piso. Los gritos hicieron que Dick detuviera sus risas y mirara hacia las escaleras, dudoso.

-¿Te estoy metiendo en problemas?-

A Logan le pareció divertido que sólo tres horas después de traer 'caos' a su casa, Dick se preocupara de estar haciendo más escándalo de lo debido. Negó enérgico, aún sabiendo que las palabras de su hermana bien podrían desencadenar en una buena paliza, pero era eso o quedarse aburrido todo el fin de semana. Él era el niño más feliz del mundo cuando estaba con sus amigos, así que un regaño o castigo de su papá no era nada en comparación a jugar con Dick o Duncan durante horas y horas.

-¡Vamos a la piscina entonces!- la seguridad volvía a hacerse presente en cada gesto de Dick.

-¿Piscina?- el tono de las nubes le decía que faltaba poco para el anochecer y no le gustaba bañarse con el frío nocturno. Además, tampoco sabía si aquel moretón en su espalda todavía estaba verdoso, no revisó esta mañana. Tragó en seco, sabiendo que su amigo no era fácil de convencer- no, qué aburrido, mejor juguemos a otra cosa...-

-¿Aburrido¡Estás mal! Estar con tu hermana tanto tiempo te alteró el cerebro. ¡Qué será de ti ahora, Logan!- a pesar de los caretos de Dick, él seguía negando con la cabeza, quitarse la camisa no le parecía una buena opción en este instante- vamos Logan, no hagas que te obligue...-

-Podemos jugar fútbol, o tal vez...- pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, el rubio chasqueó la lengua y Logan sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-Yo te lo advertí- inspiró profundo y con una mano lo tomó del hombro, acercándose hasta él. Segundos antes de empezar el 'ataque', pudo observar a plenitud la sonrisa de su amigo- ¡Cosquillas!-

-¡No¡No, que no!- haciendo un vano intento por contener la risa involuntaria, Logan logró empujar a Dick lo suficiente para librarse de sus manos y echar a correr por el pasillo. De nuevo escucha los gritos de Trina, clamando por 'paz', pero a él ya no le interesa su hermana; lo único importante es correr más rápido que Dick.

Al llegar a la cocina, la carrera terminó y Logan se odió por no pensar rápido en un escondite; porque a los pocos minutos –quizás segundos– escuchó pisadas tras de él y apenas le dio tiempo de voltearse, pero bastó para comprobar que una vez más Dick sonreía contento.

-¡Te tengo!-

Extendió ambos brazos al frente, en un último intento por detener el avance de su amigo, pero al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio e inevitablemente fue a quedar de espaldas contra el piso, con las manos apretando con fuerza los cabellos y cuello de Dick, justo encima de él. Casi un minuto debió pasar para que Logan se olvidara del creciente dolor en su espalda y se fijara en el detalle que los brazos de Dick rodeaban su cuerpo –o al menos eso pretendían hacer–, le tomó otro minuto descubrir que su amigo reía. Estaban tan cerca que el sonido hacía eco en sus oídos y él no podía evitar sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho. No era un dolor en lo absoluto parecido a cuando el cuero de la correa le golpeaba la piel, más bien era un golpeteo constante, casi un cosquilleo.

Sin duda, Dick estaba relacionado con las cosquillas siempre, de una forma u otra.

-¡A la piscina, Logan!- dijo, fingiendo un berrinche magistral, de esos que funcionaban con sus padres a la perfección. Los señores Casablancas parecían obedecer a cualquier petición de su hijo precedida por un mohín lloroso. Aunque a Logan le resultara un fastidio, aquella técnica empezaba a surtir también efecto en él- ¿por favor...?-

Dick continuaba riendo, a él le parecía que su risa no reflejaba los once años que ya tenía, sino mucho menos. Por escasos instantes, quizás al momento de reincorporarse, la punta de la nariz de su amigo chocó contra la suya y enseguida aquella sensación en su pecho dejó de ser un simple golpeteo para transformarse en una sensación parecida a un pase de corriente.

De pronto, la cercanía le asfixiaba y sintió una ola de calor que ni en el peor de los veranos habría sufrido. Lo único que podía pensar en este momento era la sonrisa blanca e impecable de Dick y el calor sofocante en todo su cuerpo.

En una palabra, era extraño.

Era nuevo.

-¡Duncan¡Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir!- lo siguiente que supo Logan, es que Duncan estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con Trina detrás de él. Alcanzó a ver un gesto de resignación en el rostro de su hermana mayor, como si soportar 'mocosos' en su casa para ella ya fuese una especie de deporte.

-¡Seguro que contigo aquí Logan acepta que nos bañemos en la piscina!- Dick seguía empeñado en su idea y los ojos de Duncan brillaron en claro asentimiento al escuchar la palabra mágica, 'piscina'. Ahora eran mayoría y Logan tendría que ceder.

Sin embargo éste, ahora sentado en el suelo, contempló su piscina a través del vidrio de la puerta corrediza, sintiendo todavía su respiración irregular. Sólo entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez darse un chapuzón a estas horas no sería tan mala idea.


End file.
